kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Po (character)
:This article is about the character. For the episode, see Bad Po (episode). |gender= Male |television= Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |voice= Mick Wingert |appearance= Black and white fur with green eyes |alias= Evil Po |combat= Aggressive unspecified style of Kung Fu |fate= Looked in the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang and fused back together into Po ("Bad Po") }} Bad Po (also called Evil Po) is the name given to the embodiment of Po's evil nature, created from the separation from his good counterpart by the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang. He is the main antagonist in the episode of the same name from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness when he attempted to take over the Jade Palace with Fung and his croc bandits. Biography In Legends of Awesomeness Bad Po was created as the result of regular Po staring into the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang. Personality As the physical manifestation of Po's evil nature, Bad Po was purely evil in all intentions. As described by Shifu, Bad Po possessed all the qualities and traits of regular Po's Dragon Warrior side (often used when he fights) — of such include aggression, indignation and impatience. Fighting Style Bad Po's fighting style is similar to Po's normal fighting style, but has a much more brutal and skilled feel to it, or as he describes: "All the moves and none of the sap." This style keeps the Furious Five constantly on the defensive, even with Po in a handicap such as bound wrists. Bad Po seems to possess amazing strength, and ignores the honorable notion of restraining this power - a notion normal Po equipped so as to not hurt his friends. As a result of ignorning this rule, Bad Po can easily injure Shifu and the Furious Five. Relationships Fung and the Croc Bandits Bad Po is friends with Fung and his bandit followers, and he tried to take over the Jade Palace with them; but in the end, their plans were foiled by Good Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five. Good Po Good Po is the opposite counterpart of Bad Po. They are completely different in personality, but still feel each other's physical pain; whenever one of them got hurt, the other felt it as well. Good Po is very easily tricked and Bad Po took advantage of it by locking Good Po up so neither of them would be hurt. At the end of the episode, Good Po managed to rejoin them by making him look in the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang. Shifu Bad Po despised Master Shifu and even rebelled against him. He often made rude remarks at Shifu (such as saying that he's not the boss of him), teasing him about his height by calling him "Bite Size." It was clear that he disrespected Shifu as a master, often saying that he was the Dragon Warrior and he could do whatever he wants. He later locked Shifu up with Good Po, but the broke out and helped rejoin the two Pos together. The Furious Five Like Shifu, Bad Po disrespected the Furious Five as warriors and boasted about how he was more powerful than them. He also made mean remarks about them, mainly Crane and Tigress. He called Crane a "pencil-necked mama's boy", which Crane felt strongly insulted by. Also, Tigress became extremely annoyed (and mad) whenever Bad Po teased her; this happened most often when Bad Po tried to flirt with her by calling her "Good Lookin'," "Honey," and other names. Gallery 1653x927px.png MirrorPos.jpg View more... Quotes References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Panda